ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Difficulty Chart
What is the Tower of Difficulty Chart? The Tower of Difficulty Chart, or ToDC for short, is the Soul Crushing difficulty tower of Ring 2. The gimmick of the tower is its increasing difficulty of each floor, with each floor representing a difficulty on the difficulty chart, hence the name. It_Nice has stated that the tower was rushed to be buffed to Soul Crushing difficulty. This was going to be moved down to Remorseless and Tower of Double Trouble was going to be replacing Tower of Difficulty Chart for soul crushing but was cancelled after a message on the JToH discord server was sent to say to let the creator choose which Ring/Zone he/she wants the tower to be added in, thus keeping Tower of Difficulty Chart '''as the SC of Ring 2 . You should attempt to beat this as your first Soul crushing tower. Also, this is one of the only soul-crushing towers beatable on mobile. The wall hopping will be hard but nevertheless possible. Pro's Guide Finding the Tower All you need to do to get to this tower is going near the Tower of Eternal Suffering portal in Ring 2. Next to the portal, there is a portion of the wall sticking out. Wall clip through this brick, and the portal to Tower of Difficulty Chart will be found there. Previously, you could find this tower by jumping over the portal of Tower of Cold Hands, and the tower would be found a short hall. It is still in the same location, but reached different ways. Starting the Tower * '''Floor 1 (Easy Floor): Starting this Insane difficulty tower is a few 4x4 stud jumps, yet you may think this tower is way easier than what it was, but you were still too soon to say that. **Difficulty: Easy** * Floor 2 (Medium Floor): Up next, we start with a ladder climb similar to ones in Tower of Hecc (ToH). Then, we have two paths to choose from, one is easy, the other is harder. If you choose the easy one, you will have to jump through many 1x4 poles, after finishing that, you have to do a few more wraps to climb up the 1x7 walls, then do a few more jumps to continue the ToDC trip on floor 3. If you choose to go to hard path however, you will meet a few 1x1 stud jumps which can be quite hard sometimes as the yellow walls are bright and it can be "blindfolded" sometimes just to see where to jump at, and after doing those jumps, you can instantly climb up those walls to ascend up to floor 3 which you need to do the wraps around those if you chose the easier path, otherwise said as you skipped the wraps. **Difficulty: Medium** Continuing the Tower * Floor 3 (Hard Floor): Floor 3 is still the warm up and the easy floor compared to those ones above, but, you will need shift lock for the first jumps of those, as it is a bunch of 5 stud wraps packed up into a little tower. However you can skip those by jumping on blocks above/the walls that you need to do the wraps to get through as It_Nice (the tower creator) did in his video. After that, you will have to do 3 1x1 jumps, and climb up the vertical 1x1 tower using the magic of shift lock. Then, you will see 2 spinners spinning around 2 towers which you have to go around them then climb the ladder at the end of those spinners, go back up to the towers and climb up to floor 4. **Difficulty: Hard** * Floor 4 (Difficult Floor): Floor 4 starts off with 2 tight ropes. You can jump on some of the platforms, there are many skips in this floor. The X bouncing platform is broken just jump on the wall when doing the wraparound. **Difficulty: Difficult** * Floor 4 Tip: For the bouncing platform, you need to make sure your legs are on the highest ground possible, not a bit lower, or else the jump won't work. The X platform works on mobile, so I guess it's a buff for most people. Always use shift lock and aim for the top of the wraparound a bit slanted to the side. If you make it, the rest of the floor is easy unless you rush them. * Floor 5 (Challenging Floor): This floor starts off with 2 1x1's and doing 2 wraparounds. You have to do 3 transparent 1x1's and 1 normal 1x1 and do a tightrope. Then, you will have to jump on 2 poison 1x1's and do S W two times. And then, jump on 1x1's and jump on wedges. After that, jump on a few 1x1's and you're done with this floor. **Difficulty: Challenging** * Floor 6 (Intense Floor): This is considered the last 'Easy' floor of the tower among players. Floor 6 starts off by jumping on a 1x1. There are poison bricks, you can skip the poison area by jumping on the poison wraparound. Then, there are 1x0.5 jumps. After that, you have to do a tightrope and jump on a 1x1 to a platform. Then, you have to corner wall clip/glitch in order to pass it. Next, do a short tightrope and jump on the 1x4/5 and you are done with floor 6. **Difficulty: High-Challenging** * Floor 7 (Remorseless Floor): This is where the REAL CHALLENGE begins and things start to get picky: Floor 7 starts with 4 conveyors. 1st conveyor goes to the right, 2nd conveyor goes to the left, 3rd conveyor goes backwards and 4th conveyor is the boosting conveyor (going forward). Then, you have to do 2 wraparounds and jump on top of the walls. Next, you have to jump on some small platforms and do the /e dance2 glitch (the wall is sticking out by 0.5 studs) and jump on some thin poles and jump on some thin platforms. And you are done with floor 7. **Difficulty: Intense** * Floor 8 (Terrifying Floor): The conveyor floor. Be careful, there are small platforms and boosting conveyors. After the 1st 3 conveyors, you now must do a 0.5 stud wide wraparound and do a near-impossible jump. Then, you have to jump on a 0.25 stud and some 0.2 studs. The best way to do this is to line up the camera onto the 0.25 stud in first person, before the jump, make sure the cursor is on the 0.25 platform, then jump. After those insanely tight jumps, there are 3 more conveyors and two long jumps then a wallhop to Floor 9. **Difficulty: Extreme** Finishing the Tower * Floor 9 (Catastrophic Floor): This is the wall hug/wall hop floor. In order to wallhop, you must turn your camera quickly and precisely at about 45 degrees (most likely for mobile) or use < > which is the comma and period buttons. (45 degree turn angles for computer) in order to wall hop/hug. The wall hop/hug precision is purely infamous on this floor, and lots of people fall on it. Be careful and focus! And there this the tight space you will have to move in order to reach that platform, be careful again, because there are spinning poison bricks. This area can be cheated a bit by jumping on top with extreme luck. **Difficulty: Insane** * Floor 10 (Nil Floor): The floor begins with sideways wallhops that you must CONSTANTLY wallhop on until you're above the platform. Next, there are a few 0.2 stud poles which you have to jump on, followed by a 0.05 stud tightrope. After that, you will have to jump to a 0.1 stud platform. Then, you will need to do some wallhops, followed up with another 0.05 stud tightrope. Once you reach the frame on top, carefully jump on the thin win pad. If you succeed in jumping to the win pad, congratulations! You've beaten the Tower of Difficulty Chart! **Difficulty: High-Terrifying** Music * Floor 1: Deltarune: Checker Dance * Floor 2: Deltarune: The World Revolving * Floor 3-5: Terraria Calamity Mod Music - "Roar of The Jungle Dragon" - Theme of Jungle Dragon, Yharon (Phase 2) * Floor 6-7: Undertale: Finale * Floor 8-10: A Hat in Time: You Are All Bad Guys (Phase 2) Trivia * The portal was changed due to the fact that originally the only soul-crushing difficulty in Ring 2 was light blue (now Terrifying) labeled as GODSPEED. Even when other rings were updated, this ring stayed un-updated. Recently, it was finally updated to meet and understand the new soul-crushing difficulties. The portal was changed to its known difficulty, Insane (dark blue). * Catastrophic is called "Death" and Nil is Called "Slamo" in its model Gallery ToDC Entrance.png|ToDC's Old Portal. Beat The Tower of Difficulty Chart.png|The badge obtained from beating ToDC. Capture.PNG|ToDC's New Portal. ToDC.PNG|ToDC with a decal saying "luck" + Remorseless difficulty (DECAL ONLY LASTED FOR A DAY IN JToH) (Taken from a portal game) Continuing from this point After beating Tower of Difficulty Chart, do Tower of Thinning Layers or Thanos Tower. If you beat both, do Tower of Confusion. Category:Ring 2 Category:Insane Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Towers